1. Technical Field
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to devices for mounting antennas to mobile vehicles and the like. More specifically, it relates to an antenna mounting apparatus wherein a plurality of support arms in cooperation with mounting brackets are provided for mounting and supporting the antenna when the antenna is mounted on a mobile vehicle or the like.
Antennas for radio equipment such as conventional Citizen Band radios, Amateur (ham) radios and the like are frequently mounted externally on vehicles. One frequent use of such external antennas is by over-the-road truck drivers. In such situations, the antenna is typically mounted to an existing structure such as a mirror mounting.
A plurality of embodiments is provided wherein the improved antenna mounting apparatus disclosed herein may be secured to an existing external mounting member such as mirror mounts and the like. Additional support is provided for the antenna by the plurality of support arms. The improved mounting apparatus will accommodate a variety of antenna cable connection means such as conventional coax cable connector or simple wire termination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile radios are used in a variety of circumstances. One of the most common is their use in mobile vehicles such as cars, trucks, boats, and even farm vehicles. In such environments it is desirable that the antenna be mounted external to the vehicle so that the maximum amount of radio frequency (RF) energy is radiated from the transmitter and to distant receivers. To facilitate the external mounting of such antennas to mobile vehicles, a number of mounts have been designed and marketed.
Currently, antenna mounts for mobile vehicles and the like generally comprise two parts. First, a means for securing the mounting to an existing external structure of the mobile vehicle and, second, a mounting support arm upon which the antenna is mounted. In this conventional configuration, the antenna mounting is specially prone to stability problems caused by antenna contact with overhead obstacles such as tree branches or the like. Providing the dual mounting bracket of the present invention greatly enhances antenna mounting stability by providing an additional leveraging point to stabilize any antenna movement.
Numerous prior art antenna mounts are in existence, the majority of which embody the aforementioned single bracket construction. An example of such construction is illustrated in Wagman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,275 wherein the inventor provides a clamp type mounting adapted to be mounted on an outwardly extending rodlike member such as a rear view mirror supporting arm. Since the antenna mounting apparatus of Wagman provides a single mounting and leverage point, it suffers from the aforementioned stability problems of the antenna mountings utilizing a single bracket.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus and method providing additional stability for antennas mounted to motorized vehicles and the like, thereby limiting the antenna's susceptibility to vibration.
A further objective is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus having increased strength and resistance to damage from impact with tree branches and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus and method capable of utilizing a variety of cable connection means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus and method having a variety of mounting bracket spacings thereby providing a variety of stability configurations.
A further objective is to provide an antenna mounting apparatus capable of alternative antenna mounting positions such as on either the upper or lower support arms.
A final objective is to provide an antenna mounting which can be used with conventional antenna configurations.